Extra: Q
Q&A Special No. 1 was released on on July 22, 2013 after Episode 2-50. It was not released on . Part 1 Currygom, in a melted state, explains that Kubera has reached 150 episodes, but vaguely says that the webtoon will be much longer than 200 episodes, and she has given only the people at Naver the exact count as well as a synopsis of each chapter. She then explains that her health is not great after 50 consecutive episodes since the Season 1 hiatus, so she is taking a break. Part 2 The next part is the Q&A, and Currygom answers 15 questions. Q1: Why are you called Currygom? A1: I adopted that pen name because I like curry and look like a bear. I was a once strong bear but now have so little energy that I am unable to open a soda can. (image - angry curry-colored bear swiping at something) Q2: Why do you never show your face? A2: It's obvious from the photo above... Q3: I heard that Kubera was originally a novel. Where can I read it? A3: Kubera was originally planned as a novel, but I changed my mind and made it a webtoon. The novel exists only in my head. There is a prequel in novel form, but it doesn't include any of the webtoon's plot. Q4: According to the blog profiles, Leez wears a D-cup bra while Brilith is only a B-cup. Looking at the webtoon, there doesn't seem to be much of a difference. Is this some sort of conspiracy? A4: I generally draw Leez's chest smaller than it actually is to decrease the burden on your eyes, but it also has a lot to do with the outfits. (image - Leez in Brilith's blue priest dress) Q5: There are so many posts on your blog about the universe of Kubera. Do I have to read them all? A5: Certainly not. A lot of that info was removed from the webtoon because it would otherwise take up too much space. The blog posts allow you to analyze the Kubera universe in depth, and provides info for fan fictions. If you're only interested in reading the webtoon, there's no need to read the blog posts. Based on feedback, none of the blog info is essential for understanding the webtoon. Think of it as optional bonus material. Q6: Is it true that you banned Kubera fan art/fan fiction? I also heard that you banned yaoi fan fiction. A6: No. I allow most fan art and fan fiction. There are only two things I've explicitly banned: # using Kubera characters as extras in a story about your own fictional character # R-rated (w/violence, sexual content) fan art or fan fiction Q7: I started reading Season 2 but I don't feel like reading Season 1 because there are so many episodes. Who's Sagara? How are Maruna and Yuta brothers? What's an Ananta? Who's the blond guy? (God Kubera...?) A7: Aren't the school holidays coming up? Why not take a day to read all of Kubera? Season 1 is a lot of fun to read. Probably. Q8: Then could you summarize the characters with their names? I'd like to connect the names with their faces, at least. A8: ' Q9: Aren't you drawing The Daily Life of Gu Bera anymore? A9: I said back in the Season 1 Epilogue, Gu Bera will no longer be uploaded as a webtoon extra. ' I decided to include Gu Bera in the appendix of the printed Kubera volumes. Gu Bera will only have two more parts; the first will appear in Volume 5, and the second in Volume 7. I will upload Gu Bera to my blog once all the books are published. For Q10, Currygom lists the rankings from the 4th character popularity contest: ' ' After the last question, Currygom announces that she will return August 6, 2013 (after a two-week break).